


The ride of our lives

by Larrybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney, Ducks, I'm Sorry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sharks, curly is used a lot, harry is a cutie, i don't know why I didn't include zayn, i just went to disney, i like ducks, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis likes men, my writing sucks, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrybaby/pseuds/Larrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at disney. Harry loves a ride that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ride of our lives

Louis clocked in five minutes before his shift started. "Finally not late for once" his boss Liam said. "I told you I can make Miracles payno" Louis said back. "Then start making miracles more often before I fire your ass" Liam shouted back. "I'll see what I can do" Louis shouted as he ran past Liam. 

Louis loves his job why wouldn't he. Working at disney had benefits; he could bring some of his family in for free, get discounts for shit, and free fucking food if he was lucky. Also, the people he worked with weren't so bad either.

Louis' least favorite thing about the job was working the ride called the land. That ride was the most boring ride in the whole fucking park. Who the hell wants to sit through something about fucking plants for god sakes? He would much rather spend his time working at Sky View or even fucking Nemo, but no. He had to work this boring piece of shit job.

Walking to his station he was assigned today Louis heard a group of people arguing at the entrance of the ride.

"Harry do we really have to ride this bloody ride?" A small woman with light purple hair said.

"This is my favorite ride in the whole park Lou please can we ride it pleassse" a tall curly haired lad said back.

"Just let the child go on the fucking ride, Louise." said another tall man.

"Fine but as soon as it's over Harry you're buying me dinner" said the purple haired girl.

"Fine, I don't care, but can we please go now?" asked the curly haired man as he wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Yes get off me you fucking giant" said the lady.

As soon as the boy turned around Louis knew he was fucked. The curly haired boy was the most gorgeous thing Louis has ever seen. From his green eyes, to his fucking dimples the lad was the definition of a wet dream.  
The boy walked up to Louis with a giant smile. Louis was still in the daze of the beautiful boy in front of him he forgot he had a job to do. After what felt like an hour Louis stuttered out  
"H-How m-m-many?" The curly boy gave him a shit eating grin.

"There are three of us!" Clearly not fazed by Louis' weirdness.

"O-Okay um go to 1 and 2" Louis told the group.

"Awesome thanks" curly replied.

 

Louis watched the boat go into the entrance of the ride. As soon as he couldn't see anymore Louis busted into the back of the ride he had to see the boy or at least get his name.

Louis ran as fast as he could to get into the part of the ride that had the plants. When he made it too the back he saw his co-worker Niall watering some of the plants. Louis ran up to Niall to see if he would let him be at his spot for just a few minutes.

"Niall please let me water the plants for a few minutes, but don't ask any questions just let me do it" Louis begged.

"Sorry mate but the last time I did you almost got me fired!" Niall told Louis.

Louis jumped on Niall to try and get the hose. While the two boys were wrestling the spray of the hose started spraying both of the boys. The boat containing the boy Louis was looking for came towards the two boys. He heard a faint whistle as they passed. He quickly jumped off of Niall and stood up.

"This ride suddenly got very interesting" the other tall lad said.

"Nick shut up and pay attention" curly shouted at him.

Louis was fucked he only had a little while until the ride was finally over. He ran past Niall who was still on the floor and went all the way to the exit of the ride. While Louis was running he bumped into someone and knocked both of them onto the floor.

He looked down to see who it was and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"We can't keep meeting this way" curly said.

"I'm so sorry oh my god" Louis rushed out.

"It's fine I'm okay, are you okay?" The cutie asked.

Louis smiled at the boy "Yeah I'm okay". 

 

"Well if you don't mind me asking what is your name?" The boy asked him.

"I'm Louis, and who might you be?" Louis asked. 

"I'm Harry" the boy said back. The boys both lost in the moment forgot they were still on the floor. After both of the boys got up off the floor Louis said 

"I'm gonna have to get back to work or my boss is going to fire me." Louis started walking off before Harry could reply. Harry ran up to Louis and said "Not before I get your number." 

"Cheeky aren't you?" Louis asked smiling.

"Sometimes." Harry said handing Louis his phone.  
* * *

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing I hope it's ok! Lots of love!


End file.
